kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Xiggie
sad talkbox? it'll turn out like this: how is it?}} hello Help I messed up something on my template page can you fix it please? Marexl 20:04, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Oh ok thanks Xiggie! Marexl 21:37, 17 July 2009 (UTC) thanks EO }|text=Hey Xiggie, did you get the scripts... tell me what you'd like to do with them... we could help out, kk. Also, did u get flash working... please say yes! Also go onto IRC please if you're not busy}} *stalks* A Gift To : Xiggie From : EO In return for being my friend, I made you a gift...a talk bubble to the best of my ability. Don't use it, because of the accursed coding. I just wanted to show my appreciation... } }} should we tell her Templates - Again } |text= } }} } |text= } }} As you can see, the image is not full sized, and I only used the mandatory fields (the ones that need to be filled) My template } |text= } }} } |text= } }} And now you can see that the image is full sized. now, tell me, can you see the difference?}} THANK YOU! - EO i noticed THANK YOU! can u help me hey URGENT MESSAGE FROM EO Sorry to bother you yet again, but there are some issues I need to discuss. 1. I created templates for DarkestofHearts, and every time she sends a message, she shows all 6 of them... 2. Can I create talk bubbles on my page without having to use them (maybe create an Axel one or something, that I could use to chat, while still using the Xemnas one)? 3. For some reason, some of the images don't appear on a finished talk bubble...just a code....when I add image size... 4. I can't send people just a code...the short one always morphs into the talk bubble.... PLEASE ASSIT IF YOU CAN, Lord of the Wiki Otters! Also check to see if someone else has already helped me or not... - EO About archives... what does template loop detected mean (EO made this) IRC Request... |text=Xiggie, if you ever get any free time, speak to me please at IRC. I just want to know how you are and if you are able to use flash or not, thanks for reading... hope you come Bye!}} Template help hi xiggie good morning checkin in-again I need help Talk Bubble what vanadalism Hello } }} } }} } }} Flash Question? |text= Hello Xiggie, I just wanted to ask you if you can still be our Flash Director and Animator? We are all deeply praying you can! We really do hope. Tell me if you can please. If you can i've been getting XXI and EO to be making loads of basic designs for you to copy and interpret/improve for the flash, that is of course if you can help out. Thanks for reading and I really hope it's good news! Take care Xiggie and even if you can't thank you for asking and trying and it means a lot to all of us and dont worry about IRC, at least I can still talk to you by you're Talk Page, lol.}} look at this image Ghostboy3000 13:38, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Mobiles and Talk Bubbles : question how to blog post vandalism uuuu hello time=20:55, 21 July 2009 (UTC) talk= hi i am orri time=20:57, 21 July 2009 (UTC) talk= hi i am orri. siggi please talk to me því þú kendir mer þetta :P Hey...can u help? Wow